undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Undertomb
Horrortale is an AU, where the characters of all the characters became more bloodthirsty. Major changes have occurred to Monster. These creatures live by feeding on the bodies of dead people. Some live underground, campfires and various lamps. Most monsters underground hideous and distorted, the smell of stale blood. However, there are sane monsters who are trying to control myself. King is trying to create some underground laws, but all monsters ignore it. Many of them feed on corpses, but there are those who are simply different from the original. The sun is out, instead - Red Moon, which is constantly paints the surface red, also captured monsters face and fight with people. Information Characters wear a lot more red and black, with blood on some of them. Eyes are mutated or mutilated, and are often bright red, solid black, or a bit of both. They hold the smell of blood and feed on dead humans. On the surface, there is no sun, just a blood red moon. Zombies walk the earth, sometimes falling to the underground to feed the monsters. Characters The characters have not changed either for the better or for the worse, they just tweaked a terrifying style. Sans Grouchy and lazy guard in Snowdin, the senior among the skeletons of two brothers. He received his nickname "Teddy" from the newly fallen human, sometimes it helps to Frisk and protects against other monsters, but usually just stands and watches. Still joking, but "in the black". Gaster blasters like the big cats. They have their ambitions, eyes glowing red, his mouth has mandibles. Papyrus Member of the Royal Guard, which ever is in a terrible mood. He, like in the original universe, under Sans. Looking for people and kills them by yourself with the help of his old tactics, working in tandem with Undyne, murderous head of the Royal Guard. Frisk Fallen Human. Equipped with blue gem on the neck, a cross and an old lamp working on kerosene. Toriel Recluse Ruin. Buckish monster that at a meeting with Frisk, sparing her and advises not to fall Asgore. SHe has a scar on his face, like a satanic cross. It looks scary, but kind and caring. Flowey Demonic, evil and soulless creature who hates mankind and monsters. Is reincarnation Azriel Drimurra. Chara Demon Life-after-death, all the way to the asylum in revenge. Is inverted cross and the sword. It has black wings and flowing from the eyes of black slime. Azriel Prince Dungeons. Son Toriel and Asgore. Like all healthy monsters and their children, his food ration includes human body parts. He likes to sit on the black colors in the castle. Blind because of the hideous scar on his eye. The adult form and shape Gipersmerti become more terrifying. Tammy The most dangerous creature in the Dungeon. The face is a mask that hides a terrible and incomprehensible monster. Lazy, so do not leave their village. Undyne The merciless head of the Royal Guard. Blind, but well developed all the other senses, which makes it a quiet and quick killer. It has small wings. In love with Alphys. Alphys Royal scientist. The character was canonical. Serves Asgore only because of the possibility of obtaining new eyes. It is tyrannosaur. Asgor King Dungeons. Merciless, mad, and always strongly hungry monster. History meets the canon, but greatly marred. Quite muscular. Napstablook Lost Cousin Mettatona. Familiar with Toriel and often staying with her. Mettaton EX Serial killer robot, a magician and television star. The nature identical canonical. Gallery Tumblr inline o5npi8hsnr1rqowom 500.png | HT! Sanz Tumblr inline o637fqjY921u48igo 500.png | HT! Gaster Blaster Tumblr inline o5nplxCfG31rqowom 500.png | HT! Papyrus Tumblr inline o45s12j7Qy1sy7g4c 500.png | HT! Frisk Tumblr inline o45s3s5OJO1sy7g4c 500.png | HT! Toriel Tumblr inline o45s088gZW1sy7g4c 500.png | HT! Flaui Tumblr inline o4d394LCDU1u48igo 500.png | HT! Azriel Tumblr inline o45s2cP3nk1sy7g4c 500.png | HT! Chara Tumblr inline o45x1rnfcV1u48igo 500.png | HT! Tammy and annoying, frightening dog Tumblr inline o46om9q6n41u48igo 500.png | HT! Andayn Tumblr inline o49jhyFZa41u48igo 500.png | HT Alfis Tumblr inline o49jv4SU731u48igo 500.png | HT! Asgor Tumblr inline o49kcdcddU1u48igo 500.png | HT! Napstabluk Tumblr inline o49kj0tjzb1u48igo 500.png | HT! Mettaton EX tumblr_inline_o4d6b0rLVC1u48igo_500.png | HT Brett! tumblr_inline_o4b57jQXdN1u48igo_500.png | HT Muffet! tumblr_inline_o4d6cd1xmi1u48igo_500.png | HT Kathy! tumblr_inline_o4d8htcaM91u48igo_500.png |! HT VD Gaster tumblr_inline_o49ku0GpGl1u48igo_500.png | HT Monstrёnok, Burgerpents, Voshua and Grillbi! tumblr_inline_o49ks2UWRG1u48igo_500.png | HT Mad Mannequin! tumblr_od13s8mEre1voa3eqo1_1280.jpg Category:AUs Category:Horror